


those rose-colored glasses

by raseimon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School Debut - Freeform, M/M, shoujo manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: Maybe... I’m the shoujo heroine.It's a little humiliating, but if Kumon's his prince, he doesn't really mind.Azami's high school debut plays out like a shoujo manga... but, his role isn't the one he expects!
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	those rose-colored glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [protagonist's choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207035) by [raseimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon). 



Muku lends Azami his treasured monthly Bessatsu Margaret before his first official day at Tsukushi High School. "A guidebook for your high school debut!" His arms had been waving everywhere, enthusiastically commenting that it'd be important for the years to come.

When Muku first raved about the genre to his junior, Azami established some ground rules. He didn't want to see the luridness shoujo was so full of; even if Sakyo was annoying, he ensured that Azami grew up with proper values. Hand-holding, kissing... before marriage? Such lascivious displays weren't on his agenda!

"You can stop reading before anything gets too, ah, lewd," Muku reasons, pleading. His eyes twinkle so brightly that Azami can't refuse.

So Azami spends his first day of high school in the back of Sakyo's car, reading whatever new manga the longtime running magazine was publishing nowadays. Most of the stories were first chapters or one=shots, so Muku had chosen well in Azami's interest. Azami wouldn't be scandalized, for the most part anyways, but romance tended to be Azami's weak point in general.

The fresh high-schooler would immediately put the book down when a scene started getting too steamy. There were some tropes that Azami never even considered that made him want to curl into a ball and scream.

Kabedonning. Too much for his heart, but Azami supposes it's not as shameless as kissing or hand-holding -- there's no physical contact. But the passionate eye contact, and the closeness between the main character and her love interest... too intense for his poor heart!

Hair touching. How dare the love interest touch the character without her permission! He'd never thought of how intimate kissing hair was, but even the sheer act of running stray strands through fingertips... The love interest deserved to be _jailed._

But the action worst of all? 

An indirect kiss. The main character and love interest, sharing a straw, a water bottle, biting the same popsicle. 

...Hadn't he done so, a few times? With Sakyo, the rest of the Autumn Troupe members, some of the underlings under his father... No, those weren't a big deal. Sharing was common between family. But, he remembers that hot summer day, a soccer match outside with some of the other troupe members, passing a bottle between he and Kumon...

No, no, no. He shouldn't be thinking such dirty thoughts! Yet it lingers in his mind. Would Kumon blush if he did any of those things? If he recalled swapping water under the summer sun? The thought made Azami's stomach flutter.

"Bon, are you okay?" Sakyo asks when he sees Azami's face turn beet red from the front seat. Ken flashes a look of concern in the rearview mirror; embarrassed, Azami immediately covers his face away from his two caretakers.

"Mind your business, shitty Sakyo! It's just my blush!"

* * *

"What's wrong, Azami? Are you feeling okay?" Kumon immediately asks when Azami is dropped off at the gate. Kumon came a little earlier, since he was part of the baseball team, and they'd started practicing before the school year officially started.

He flashes that grin that reflects the rays of the sun, which in turn makes Azami's stomach flutter more. "Nerves for your first day?"

"...Maybe," Azami grumbles, trying to remain inconspicuous. However, Kumon soon ruins him by taking his hand and placing it on his forehead to for heat.

This was another trope... the forehead touch. Has Kumon been reading shoujo manga lately, too?

"Doesn't look like you have a temperature, but still, take care of yourself. I could make you a smoothie back in the dorms when we get home if you want."

Azami shakes his head, though he smiles at how thoughtful Kumon is. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Of course I will! Let me know if you need any help, or if anyone's bothering you. Your senpai will talk to them!" Kumon huffs his chest in bravado, attempting a reliable senior look. Azami snickers; his senpai, who's shorter than him, looks like he's trying too hard. They start walking to the building, the scent of spring air signaling their new start.

"Oh, and let's eat lunch together! I'll swing by your class, okay?"

A lightbulb goes off in Azami’s head when he connects the dots; his blush reddens deeper at the epiphany as he follows Kumon inside and Kumon points out classrooms and directions on where to go.

_Maybe... I’m the shoujo heroine?_

The thought's a little humiliating, but Kumon is always kind and warm, going out of his way to show Azami around, wait for Azami at the gate, check up on how Azami's feeling... Honestly, he's ideal; Azami's crush wouldn't be placated if he kept it up! If Kumon's his prince, he doesn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to nina......thanks for always being my azaku/narusasu/grumpsunshine bud and i hope this helps you during these times <3
> 
> i didn't know that there was an azaku week until now and had this in my drafts so i scrambled to complete it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kinda late but it's still in time for the free day or so i hope, and i'm so happy that people are acknowledging these boys :D i haven't really read or kept up with a3 in a while so sorry if some Lore isn't accurate but i still care so much about these two.
> 
> don't really have the heart to write huge pieces with multiple scenes anymore, so drabbles are as good as it's gonna get for now OTL... if this was a longer fic i'd have kumon doing All The Tropes, but my brain. regardless, i wanted to do a follow up to my other Shoujo Azaku snippet, so here's an Another Attempt to try and sell azaku to the masses :~)
> 
> a bit of a spoiler, but azami applies to kumon's high school later on and i'm not ok. his crush is too obvious.


End file.
